An inconvenience related to valet parking a vehicle is that a vehicle owner must turn over the keys for the vehicle. This can, in some cases, give a valet unfettered access to use the vehicle. Some solutions to this problem have been proposed that include, for example, setting a geo-fence when valet parking a vehicle, or limiting drive characteristics, speeds, ranges, etc. Unfortunately, these are all stop-gap solutions, and none addresses the need to turn a device over to the valet, a device that can be lost.
Ride sharing concepts and applications allow vehicles to be accessed by codes, so one alternative is to provide a valet with an access code. Of course, in this case the owner would still need to restrict access if desired, and the valet would have to keep track of a large number of access codes if many vehicles were so-equipped. Additionally, the owner would have to reconfigure an access code for each valet, or risk having an access code to the vehicle out in the ether.